


A Little Too Much (Drabble)

by DJKPopGirl



Series: Descendants Drabble Game [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Doug decides he needs to bond with the VK guys over fall break while the girls have their own plans.





	A Little Too Much (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Drabble 4  
Prompt: picking apples  
Characters: Doug, Carlos, Jay, Evie

"Doug," Evie called down the hall, catching the attention of her boyfriend.   
Doug stopped and waited for her to catch up. He had time before his next class. "What's up, Evie?"   
"Did you really invite the boys to Charmington for the week?" Evie asked, slightly confused. They were all being given a week long vacation to relax a little before finals. Most of the students were planning to spend the time at their homes or on extravagant vacations with their families.   
"Well, I figured since you girls were going on a road trip it only made sense that the guys spend the week together," Doug answered logically.   
"That is so sweet of you, but I don't think you quite understand how much trouble Carlos and Jay can be," she expressed.   
Doug smiled. She really was concerned. "Even if they are trouble, it's worth a shot for all of us to hang out. I want your friends to be my friends too, so we can all get along together."   
Evie sighed. "You are just too good for me." A giggle escaped her pretty red lips, as she bowed her head out of embarrassment and happiness.   
"I think that about you every day," Doug replied. Evie giggled again as they moved down the hall, not wanting to be late for their next classes. 

Two days later Doug stood in the door way of Carlos and Jay's room, waiting on the two so they could leave. The two were struggling packing. Both of them had waited until the last moment cause Jay to forget where he placed certain items and for Carlos to struggle in deciding what to bring.   
"What are we even going to do for a whole week in Charmington?" Carlos asked in exasperation.   
"I'm not sure yet," Doug answered. "My family said they had a few things planned, but they weren't willing to share. Probably didn't help that I was talking to Uncle Grumpy at the time."   
Jay gave a short laugh, "Probably not."   
Doug looked at his watch, "Most of my cousins have probably left already."   
"Sorry about this, man," Carlos apologized as he zipped his bag shut.   
"It's really no problem. I was just thinking that we don't have to ride with them that way. We'll be spending an entire week with them so the less time we are with them now the better. My cousins can be a little crazy," Doug explained.   
Jay shoved one more item in his bag before swinging it on his back and looking at Doug. "Well, let's get this party started."   
Doug smiled at the other two. They made their way out with Dude following close behind. It was going to be an interesting vacation.

The week flew by quickly. Doug made sure to show the guys a good time around Charmington. He took them to the mines and the beach. He gave them plenty of time to relax and chill. He also learned a lot about them. Even though Carlos was on the Tourney team and ROAR team he preferred to mess with technology instead. Jay had his lazy moments when he liked to just sit around and watch Carlos play video games. Occasionally they would play together, but Jay wasn't that interested in video games. He preferred real life. They had camp fires at night to warm up a little. At all of the activities, Jay and Carlos commented that next time the girls had to be there. Doug couldn't argue since he wanted to share these experiences with his princess.   
The last day of their vacation found the three packing up and piling into Doug's car. The rest of Doug's cousins would be riding an SUV back to school.   
The beautiful colors of fall sped by as they drove up the coast. Hills and rocky mountains were covered in gold, brown, and red. The trees were slowly shedding their leaves causing the ground to be covered in the bright colors. Doug sat in the driver seat of the small black car humming to the music. Dude and Carlos hung their heads out the windows in the back. Jay relaxed in the front passenger seat with his feet on the dash.   
"We have one final stop on the way back," Doug announced.   
"Where?" Jay asked simply.  
"An apple orchard," Doug answered. "I figured we could pick some fresh apples for the girls."   
"Sounds like a good plan to me," Carlos commented from the back.  
"Evie will like that," Jay added.   
"Well, if we pick plenty of apples we can give them to all of the girls," Doug laughed.   
"Now, you're thinking," Jay fist pumped Doug.   
A few minutes later found the boys surrounded by apple trees full of ripe fruit. Each boy held a wicker basket, ready to pick apples.   
"I believe the best apples will be at the tops of the trees," Carlos commented, looking up at the tree tops. "I think it's harder for worms and other bugs to get to them up there."  
"You are correct," Doug added.   
"Leave it to me," Jay put his basket in Carlos' and grabbed the nearest branch to swing up into. He climbed to the top and started tossing apples down. Doug and Carlos scrambled to catch them in their baskets. Doug missed more apples than Carlos, causing Dude to chase after the rolling fruit. Jay accidentally hit Carlos a few times on the head, causing Carlos to yell up at his friend. Jay would apologize and laugh.   
"That's enough," Doug called up. They had three very full baskets of apples to share with the Auradon Prep students now.   
Jay swung down from the tree. He looked at the baskets, "I didn't think I grabbed that many. Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," Doug laughed. "This way we'll have plenty to share."   
"Let's get going," Carlos commented. "I can't wait to get back to school."  
"Miss the girls, do ya?" Jay teased the smaller boy.   
"Maybe," Carlos grumbled as he carried his basket to the car. 

"That is a lot of apples," Evie giggled at the sight of the three baskets in the middle of the girls' room. Doug, Jay, and Carlos had taken them directly there.   
"We had a little too much fun picking them," Jay admitted.   
"I'm glad to hear that you guys had fun," Evie smiled at them. "I suppose we should get to baking. These apples aren't going to stay good for long."

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the way this drabble goes, there is the possibility that there will be more to this small adventure. Let me know if you would like more of fall break.


End file.
